


Which To Bury: Us Or The Hatchet?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and James hated each other, loved each other and now can't even look at one another. What happened? Letters were sent from the beginning to the end, what secrets do they hold?





	1. A Lack Of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
**Which To Bury: Us Or The Hatchet?**  
Chapter Song: _A Lack Of Color - Death Cab For Cutie_

She smiled, oh, ever so discreetly in his direction. He had no idea but she wished he would. In his corner he stood wishing he was alone in the sky falling quietly through the clouds. Oh, how those clouds clung to him. Their fluffy fingers brushed against his skin sending a trail of goose bumps in their midst. Wasn’t it always like that? The untouchable were always touched by him and even though she tried to be as untouchable as the sky he never tried to reach for her like she wished he would.

Shallow breaths, quickened heartbeats and the sound of flowing blood bumping through her ears made her cringe in discomfort as she sat, legs crossed, in her wooden chair. The air she depended on was thick with tension as it drifted through the dungeons. It seeped in between the stone wall’s like a raging ocean on a stormy day dreaming of reaching the shore. 

There were ten wooden tables that stood solemnly on either side of the narrow room. Like gravestones they proudly displayed the inscriptions etched into their sturdy form and like mourning widows on a crisp autumn day the students read their words over and over again. 

And on those ten wooden tables, ten bubbling cauldrons sat simmering through out the room and filling the awkward silence’s between conversations. She sat alone, twirling her red hair that blended perfectly with the dying leaves hanging on to tree limbs for their final few hours, wishing he’d glance her way. It’s not like she was desperate, it’s not like she was vying for attention, well maybe she was but not just _anybody’s,_ she needed his. 

They’d ask her why. Why did she need him? Why did she depend on him? And she knew he was frightened to look into her emerald eyes because then he’d know the truth. 

_‘Lily, I never meant to go behind your back! I-I, I just thought you’d-”�_

‘ _You just thought I’d never find out, right? Isn’t that it, James? You never thought I’d find out. Well, I did.’_

‘ _Lily! No, Lily wait!_ ’ _James screamed as she turned and started down the empty corridor. His hand ran through his jet black hair, throwing it in different directions as his glasses fell on to the crook of his nose. Red hair the color of crimson flew behind her, trailing in her wake like a cape on a masked bandit. Her eyes, her shimmering green eyes glistened in the dim lights of the hall and the tears she was trying so desperately to hide made her seem even more beautiful as she stopped, shaking in place._

_‘Why, James? Why should I wait? Apparently you’ve moved on, so why can’t I?’ The quiver in her voice sent a haunting echo through the adjacent rooms._

And with that they parted, never speaking a word to one another for almost a year which lead to these awkward silence’s. She wished quietly in her seat that maybe this time he’d look at her and maybe he’d send her one more apology letter and maybe he’d try and confront her. But even though she held a grudge for a year, slowly becoming untouchable like those clouds he loved oh-so-much, a knot in her chest told her that maybe this time she was so far past unattainable trying to reach her would be a hopeless cause. But maybe she could redeem herself...If only she knew what the ending result was, maybe, just maybe, she’d take a step back and never return. 

But she didn’t. She sat and she wished and she hoped that maybe he’d turn around and say something but he just stood in that corner with his three best friends and their group of girls. She once loathed them, she once loathed _him_ and she once loved him. 

It’s love vs. hate and even though that battle had been fought a thousand times over the outcome was always vague. Why? Because it’s impossible to control and it’s something she hated. 

And as Lily lost herself in her thoughts, the room paused and all that could be heard was the simmering of ten cauldrons on ten tombstones. Everyone stopped and they stared at anything and everything but her. She wouldn’t notice, she never did. 

And suddenly the screeching of chairs against stone broke the ominous silence as the teacher signaled the end of class. Thirty kids ran towards the door, their black robes flying left and right as two crests clashed with one another in a fight for the corridors. 

“And then, we hung him upside down off of a tree and charmed his face seven different colors of blue!”� A male voice drifted from the back corner. His black, shaggy hair shook with laughter and a flawless grin beamed with amusement as Sirius Black watched three fourth years grin and giggle in delight. 

“Oh, Sirius, you are _hilarious_. I can never stop laughing when I’m around you!”� A blonde of only five feet said between high pitched giggles that could drive anyone up the wall. 

“It’s nothing for dear, old, Sirius here. You should see what _else_ he does in his spare time. Now that’s quite impressive.”� Another boy said slyly as the three girls oh-ed and ah-ed. His blue eyes gleamed at the girls and shot a ‘watch yourself’ look at Sirius who was forcing a grin. In the middle stood James howling with laughter fore he knew exactly what Remus meant and it wasn’t what the girls assumed he implied. 

A fourth, shorter and less attractive member of the group stood on the side grinning quietly as he lustfully watched the girls in front of him. He was constantly in the shadows, never putting himself forth unless James, Sirius or Remus approved of it. 

“You guys, it’s time to go...”� He muttered as James elbowed his side and whispered a ‘stop drooling’ into his ear. 

Lily stood and gathered her books and quill as she made her way towards the door and passed the group of boys. Her green eyes followed the stone floor her feet walked upon lightly as her red hair fell to the side of her face. 

“I’m sorry-,”� James said from her left. The red head’s heart skipped a beat as she stumbled over her feet. Blushing she glanced up, ready to accept the apology but it wasn’t directed towards her. Instead, James was staring at the girls grinning. “-Sirius, Remus, Peter and I have to get to our next class. We’ll see you girls around, alright?”� 

Giggling, the three girls waved and walked past Lily who followed behind. As she exited the class she held her head high and cracked the first smile to a boy in six months time. She had spark, oh, how she had the spark that lighted a few too many fires last year. What happened to it? What happened to her? _He_ happened. His sloppy grin and messy hair. The things he’d tell her while they sat alone by the fire but most of all the way he loved her while she hated him. What the hell happened? 

She walked with a stride in her step, waving to lost friends and fellow house members as she made her way to Gryffindor tower for her free period. Through the gold and red common room, past the fire, the comfy chairs and the games of Wizard Chess, she went up to her room and sat on her four-poster bed. From underneath a bed side table she retrieved a burgundy, wooden box. It was elegantly carved with a beautiful tree etched in it's center. The smell of hundred year old trees drifted from it’s interior as it was opened and it’s contents revealed. Inside it held some of the most painful secrets and joyous memories of Lily’s life. 

Letters from her fifth year to now (sixth year) spilled out. The envelopes were still intact except for the small rips along the back. Each one held a secret even though they had been read over and over again. With shaking hands Lily grasped the top letter and held it before her.

  
_To the Green Eyes I adore._   
_From the Black Haired Bandit._   
_September 7, 1978_

On the top right hand corner there was a kiss, a lipstick kiss, with a small heart drawn beneath it. The envelope was brown along the edges and the address was written in crimson ink. Small black stars decorated the outside and a giant heart was drawn along the back which changed from red to pink every few seconds.

The sound of paper against paper filled the room as Lily pulled the letter out and undid the folds. 

_Dear Lily,_

_Seventh day of fifth year and I’m already missing you. It’s quite pathetic, in all honesty, seeing as we share a dorm and sleep next to each other but you’re never here when I awake in the middle of the night. Who are you with? I’ve been meaning to ask but it’s pointless to question the bundle of blankets you leave in your wake. I know, you’ll probably spend the whole night in bed tonight, just to prove me wrong and I know you’ll deny the fact that you’re with someone and that I could have asked you during breakfast or two of the classes we have together, but we both know that you’d never tell me in front of every one else. What are you trying so desperately to avoid speaking about?_

_James asked about you today. He asked how you were as I was making my way to Transfiguration. I was cornered and he looked anxious. Apparently your last row was quite horrible, because it was, if he cares this much. You may not see it, but he likes you Lily, even through all of your bickering. Don’t roll your eyes or scrunch your face in disgust, I see it, every one sees it. Why else do you think so many girls glare in your direction?_

_Lily, please come to the dorm tonight. Please get some sleep. It’s only been a week and you look dead. I’m sorry for being so blunt, but it’s the truth. If you aren’t here tonight at 9, I’m going after you. I will find you. We need to talk._

_-Arabella_

The beautiful swirls ended with a kiss and a heart as Lily dropped the letter. She opened her night table’s drawer and extracted her journal and flipped to September 7th, 1978. 

_September 7th, 1978,_

_James and I had a horrible row this morning. I can’t even remember most of it, but it was horrible. I cannot stand being near him for more then thirty minutes. The way he corrects every thing I do makes me want to run my fingernails down a black board until he stops. Oh, we were in potions working on a new assignment when it began. He was working with Sirius and I, with Arabella..._

“You know you _aren’t_ supposed to put that ingredient in yet, Lily-kins. Please listen to me, I know what I’m doing.”� James spoke from the table to Lily’s right. 

“James, _I_ know what I’m doing. Just _shut up_ , Arabella’s my partner, _not_ you.”� Sirius snickered at Lily’s remark and Arabella rolled her eyes. 

“Could we _please_ go one day without a row? Lily and I _need_ to get a good grade on this, okay?”� Arabella begged as she pouted her lips. Her black hair fell along her shoulders as her darkened eyes darted from the directions to the bubbling cauldron. No matter what she did she was charming and no matter how she presented herself boys would swoon.

“Well, at least Sirius and I don’t need to try to get the grade. It’s practically impossible for us to fail, isn’t that right Sirius?”� 

“Exactly, James. We’re amazing in Poti-OW.”� Sirius grumbled unhappily as he cut his finger with the knife. 

Lily and Arabella paid no mind to the two boys as they cut their ingredients and put them into their cauldron at the instructed times. “I don’t see why Professor Whatever-His-Name-Is, I’m too annoyed to remember his name, is making us do an extra potion. I swear, he loves watching us squirm as we attempt this and fail.”� Arabella muttered as three strands of unicorn hair were dumped into the red-orange potion. 

“I swear he loves to watch James and I fight.”� Lily whispered to her partner and best friend. 

“What about me? I swear I heard my name!”� James called from a few feet away. 

“It’s nothing, get back to work.”� 

“No, Lily, what did you say?”� 

“I said that you’re a filthy imbecile that cares about nothing more then how he looks and how many girls he can get into bed!”� Lily raised her voice ever so slightly and glared in his direction. 

“You just wish you were one of them. You’re just jealous that I’m not coming after _you_." 

“Get _over_ yourself. Merlin, you are nothing special unless you consider a stick up your ass something amazing.”� 

“Please, Lily. _I'm_ the one who’s always trying to get the opposite sex’s attention? Well, what about _you_ , Ms. Make Out In The Closet After School Hours With Everyone But Slytherins? You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if you started going after them next. Lucius Malfoy is in the back, why don’t you go shag him now and get it the fuck over with? Okay?”� 

Lily’s eyes narrowed and Arabella dropped what she was doing and stood next to her best friend. Sirius bit his lip and told James to calm down. 

“You’re crossing the line, James. Lily does _not_ sleep with people and she does _not_ make out with every one in the school. Unlike you, she’s not a whore.”� Arabella shouted and pointed her knife in his direction and even when she was angry, she shimmered. “Just drop it and finish your potion with Sirius. We don’t want to hear what you have to say.”� 

“At least my parents love me. That’s the least I can say about _yours_.”� James whispered harshly. The last sentence rang through Lily’s ears and her eyes flew open. 

“Where did you hear _that_ load of bull shit?”� she demanded. Her hands were fiddling with her robes and Arabella glared at James. 

“James, we need to work, _now_.”� Sirius pulled James’ arm and turned him towards the table and away from Lily who’s eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. 

“Lily, I’m-”� he began but Sirius turned him away and Arabella pointed her knife towards him. 

“It’s okay Lily, let’s just finish this and then we can go find a tree by the lake...”� Arabella rubbed Lily’s back and whispered quietly into her ear words that she hoped would make her friend feel better. If only James knew the line that he crossed. If only he knew how many old wounds he had just reopened and how scared he had made Lily. Did he _really_ know what her mother was like? Did he really know what her sister was like? What would people say if they knew? 

The room was bubbling and her tears were forming, but she’d never let him see her like this because she was Lily Evans. The room started spinning and Arabella was screaming as her hands shook and turned white. She collapsed into his arms and he picked her up, running towards the hospital wing. What had he done? 

 

**Author’s Note:** Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing something along the lines of a story. I write frequently but never to his extent. Feed back is definitely welcomed (obviously). My plans for this story, is to start out each chapter with a letter from Lily’s box and to go back and relive every thing that happened from that letter until the present time. Hopefully it’ll work. Updates will depend on the load of my school work. 

Enjoy. 

**-twilight__love**


	2. Concentrating On Falling Apart

  
**Which To Bury; Us Or The Hatchet?**    

**Chapter song: Okay I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't -- Brand New**

_I am heaven sent, don't you dare forget._  
I am all you've ever wanted,  
What all the other boys all promised.  
Sorry I told you.  
I just needed you to know.   


It’s one of those things that you can’t get out of your head like an itch in the center of you back, unreachable by any of your limbs. It throbs, it itches and it’s annoying. How do you stop it? Have someone cure it. Close your eyes and loose yourself in him. Cling to what ever you need and never let it go. Why? Because things are easier when there’s someone tangible to get you through the day.

Imaginary boys made up in girls’ minds are nothing to hold on to. They can’t hold you, they can’t comfort you and they can’t make you smile, and even if they do, it’s only mindless entertainment. 

And yet there are still those who cling so helplessly to the thoughts of handsome men and whispered suggestions that are nothing more then the movies they play behind their gleaming eyes. Is there a reason for this? Must only the beautiful get that chance to have someone they adore? Must boys be so exasperatingly ignorant and look only for outward appearances and not for the glowing heart inside? They say our eyes are the portal to our souls. If only they took the time to look inside, would they understand? 

But they don’t and they’re still waiting for someone to give them that chance to feel like they mean something more then just a forgotten glance and muffled groan as friends sit on the sidelines whispering words of encouragement.If only those words weren’t just a way to keep those hopeless hearts quiet. Truth is, best friends are just the scene we love to drown ourselves in. 

_Green Eyes, September 7, 1978_

_I’m scared you know, absolutely terrified. You’ve left every one in class baffled and I wish I could have done more then stand and stare as James caught you and ran towards the Infirmary. You were so pale as he held you in his arms...so fucking lifeless and I know I probably shouldn’t be so upset_ _right now but I am. You only fainted, right? Bloody hell, I hope that’s all that it was._

_James is reading this over my shoulder, rolling his eyes. He wants to write but I’m not sure if you want to hear from him at the moment._

**No Arabella, please! Lily, I’m-.**

_Sorry Lil, he tackled me into the ground for the quill. He’s being removed from the Infirmary with Sirius as I write._ _I’ve never enjoyed visiting infirmaries, you know. There’s something about these white blankets, these stiff looking beds and white curtains that just scream death as they’re being pulled shut by nurses in the same stiff, white uniforms. It makes me cringe in discomfort and even now as I write this letter to you I’m pretending that I’m anywhere but here._

_It’s quite funny because even though I’m sitting a few feet away from you, I feel as if we’ve drifted apart. Lily, we need to talk..._

_If only you weren’t sleeping...but you probably need your rest. Transfiguration is in ten minutes._

_I hope you find this note with the flowers._

_-Arabella_

_P.S. I’m feeling helpless...The tip of my tongue is burnt with the words that I’ve eaten over and over again. I hope you aren’t feeling the same way._

Arabella folded the parchment in silence. Her pursed lips held back a sigh she was trying so hard not to emit. 

"Feel better, Lily." She whispered as she slid her letter inside a cream envelope, kissed its top right hand corner and drew a black heart underneath. With a small sealing charm and a final glance at her best friend’s sleeping form, Arabella dropped the letter next to her bed and exited the one room in the school she dreaded the most. 

A sigh of relief and a half opened eye appeared from above the blankets as the clicking of heels ended with the shut of a wooden door and Lily woke up. She had been awake for the past hour but didn’t want to deal with James apologizing (like he’d mean it)and Arabella asking her if she was all right (even though she’d be genuine) so she faked it. It’s not like she was a bad person and was ungrateful for the friends she had; it’s just that sometimes it was too much. 

Lily cleared her throat which was raspy and dry. The only thing she wanted right now was a drink of water. "Madame Pomfrey,"she croaked in no more then a whisper. 

"Madame Pomfrey!" She tried again, this time with a little more luck. 

"Dear, don’t be straining yourself!" The nurse screeched as she ran next to Lily’s bed in a bustle of white robes and a pitcher of water. "What is it you need, dear?" Lily pointed to the pitcher of water and the nurse charmed a glass and poured her some water. "I should have guessed. After a spill like that, of course you’d need some thing to quench your thirst." 

Lily watched her through big eyes as she downed the water eagerly. "Thank you." She replied as she placed the glass on the side table. "Do you know when I’ll be able to leave? I feel better already." 

"You should be able to leave by tonight, dear, if not before. Going to the rest of your classes today would be a horrible idea though. You need to rest so make sure you go to bed at a decent hour tonight. Understood?" Lily opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the nurse, "Okay. In an hour or so I’ll let you leave. Let me grab you some lunch. You look famished." 

Madame Pomfrey ran out of the room in a rush to grab a sandwich, some more water and a side of pumpkin pie. "Enjoy, dear!" She said so quickly it slurred into one word. The white curtains were pulled shut again and the tapping of the nurse’s urgent feet ran across the room to another patient in the same white bed with the same haunting white curtains. Lily slowly ate her sandwich as she stared at the white wall of fabric directly in front of her. She had never felt so at ease with herself and it didn’t make sense at all. How could someone feel so content in a hospital bed?

"Hospitals remind me of the scenes in movies that the directors leave out. Why? Because we were never meant to see them just like we should never see death," Arabella once whispered in the stillness of the night. They always had their best conversations in the shadows of the moon. 

"But those scenes were once there just like the people in the hospital beds are. And just like the scenes that were cut at least one person saw it and spread the word. Death isn’t a secret or a mystery, Arabella, it’s a fear. The real mystery is _why_ we fear this milestone in our lives. Is it because it’s the last? Is it that one word and its synonyms that scare people so horribly? Enlighten me about your fear. What is it that feeds its fire?" Lily asked with a furrowed brow as she lay in her bed that basked perfectly in the moonlight. 

"I- I don’t want to be forgotten. I don’t want to be just one more name etched into a stone that stands above another coffin. I’m afraid that I won’t live up to and become the person that I _should_ be. I have the highest expectations and the shortest reach. I’m not even close and trying isn’t getting me anywhere." 

"But neither will giving up..." 

That conversation stopped there that night and it was never spoken about again, but it had been etched into both of their minds as a haunting reminder of how different they see each other and every thing. 

And now those white curtains looked almost welcoming to Lily as her food sat untouched in her plate. Three bites and it lost its taste. Funny what memories can do to you. 

But that wall of white Lily was holding on to with her eyes fluttered spontaneously as the nurse walked back in and swiftly removed the tray from her lap. "How are you now, dear? Would you like some more water or some more food?" 

"I-I’m good," Lily responded with a dazed expression and a forced smile. Had it already been an hour? "Can I take my leave now?" 

"Only if you’re sure you’re feeling better. I believe you’re up to it, but I’m not the one behind those green eyes." 

"Yeah, I’m...fine," She muttered. "Alright, dear. Here are your shoes and stockings. Just put those on and you may leave. If you start to feel woozy again try to get down here and if not have someone run down to get me." 

"Mmhmm, okay." 

Madame Pomfrey left yet again in a flurry of white fabric and Lily yawned and slipped around the edge of the bed. There she sat for a few minutes with her feet dangling off of the side of the bed. When everything stopped spinning she reached forward to grab her socks and shoes. Slowly, she pulled them on, tied her shoe laces and grabbed Arabella’s letter and her bag. 

Like a toddler taking her first step Lily placed one foot on the ground, followed by the other and tested her stability.So far, so good. 

Her breath was steady and she began to walk out of the room. She knew better than to move quickly after fainting. The first time she passed out was when she was seven. Her sister Petunia had watched her collapse in the living room which resulted in Lily hitting her head on the table because she tried to get up too quickly while their mother was off on a date with one of her many flings. 

She wasn’t a reliable mother and she wasn’t there as often as she should be, but on those few occasions like Christmas and Easter she pulled through. 

It was almost as if Lily’s mother had two personalities. One was still living in her twenties and the other had her motherly instinct. It’s a shame the first out weighed the latter. 

"Are you leaving, dear?" Madame Pomfrey called from across the hall as Lily emerged from behind her white barrier. Well, _obviously_ , Lily thought but nodded her head politely instead. "Thanks for lunch, Madame Pomfrey." 

The nurse smiled genuinely, "Now be careful, dear, remember what I said. Go to sleep early tonight!" 

Lily smiled and turned to walk towards the door. Her footsteps were steady and clicked exactly the way Arabella’s did. 

It was only two in the afternoon as she emerged into the brightly lit corridor, which meant the school was still in their last class of the day (unless they had Astronomy, but Lily never counted that). 

Slowly Lily walked down the halls towards the front doors. Thankfully her cloak had remained inside of her bag. Smiling she pulled out the fabric and wrapped it around her fragile body as the autumn air hit her pale skin. 

The sky was a shimmering bright blue without a cloud in the sky. The pond to the right of the castle was as dark as the sky on a stormy night and it seemed as if it was challenging the sky with its murky depths. The trees still had their green leaves with a few beginning to turn yellow. The grass blew from left to right in the wind causing Lily to grin in delight as it brushed against her socks. 

She walked towards the empty Quidditch pitch and twirled in its center once she reached it.This was the only time she was able to spend time below the stands and the gold hoops. She never liked flying, but she always wondered what it’d be like to play in this game just like James. 

_James._

Oh, how dare she think of such a wretched boy. "I’m surprised he hasn’t given me an ulcer." She cursed him beneath her breath and stalked off the Quidditch pitch towards her tree. 

Yes, Lily Evans had a _tree_. No, it just wasn’t _any_ tree; it was _her_ tree that overlooked the surrounding country side. It was behind the Quidditch pitch and on the edge of a cliff. There she would sit concealed by its numerous branches and leaves and watch the sun set, do her homework or just avoid people in general. 

No one knew about it, she was sure no one knew. If they did, she might just have to find another one but she didn’t want that. This was at the perfect spot and it was over a hundred years old. It made her shiver as she thought about all the others before her who had touched and sat in its branches. 

Lily inhaled the autumn air as she stopped in front of the object clouding her thoughts. Its bark was a pale grey with knobs and initials etched into their side. Its branches reached towards the sky in a dance of twists and turns and green leaves. She smiled and made sure her bag was on her back securely and began her climb upwards. Lily always sat near the top because she wasn’t scared of the branches breaking since they were sturdy and thick. 

The feeling of ancient wood beneath her fingertips made her sigh in delight. The birds were chirping happily, the leaves were rustling and there was a scratching... There was never a scratching... 

Lily looked upwards. She was already three quarters up the tree when she heard a male voice from behind her, "Gotcha." 

Lily screamed and fell backwards, thankfully into two branches. She screamed again as her bag fell to the ground and she began to slip. The male who frightened her watched with wide eyes before he registered the situation. With a gentle and swift movement he pulled her up. 

Her hair was wild and her eyes were shimmering in rage. Who was this boy and what the hell did he think he was doing? "Where are you?!" Lily screeched and began to throw punches as she heard a voice say. 

"Calm down." With anger dancing in her emerald eyes Lily turned to see the face of the one boy she didn’t need to see. 

"What the _fuck,_ James. What the _fuck_." He smirked proudly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Look at me! What are you doing here? How do you know about this!? Why aren’t you in class?" 

"Like I said before Evans, please calm down. I don’t want to send you off to St. Mungo’s before I even get a chance to explain myself, now do I?" 

"I definitely wouldn’t mind." Lily retorted snidely which caused James’ eyes to dance in amusement. 

"You’re quite predictable, Evans. Did I ever tell you that?"Lily glared at him and grabbed the branch above her tightly. "Oh, the fury in your eyes would be enough to scare Voldemort himself, and yes, I do dare say his name." Lily’s eyes grew wide in shock and her mouth dropped open. "Is it a surprise to me that I was able to smolder that fury and light the flame of shock in its place? Of course not because, Evans, you are _predictable_."

Lily took a deep breath and tried to find her footing on a branch below her. Thankfully this tree had branches galore and there was always one near by. 

"Did I know that you were going to ask me a wave of questions when you saw me sitting in your favorite tree? Yes, because you’re predictable. Do you think I’m going to tell you the answer-" 

"No." 

"Ah, just as I knew you were going to respond to that question. Predictable, predictable. Boys don’t like girls who are predictable." Lily glared at James yet again and placed her other foot firmly on the branch below her. If they were standing on the ground he would be running circles around her. "I’ve known about this tree since last year. You aren’t exactly discreet about walking towards it. I know no one was on the ground, but don’t forget the air. We _are_ wizards after all, _not_ muggles. I’m not in class because I was kicked out. Sirius and I got yelled at one too many times for flirting with a pretty blond in the row in front of us. It’s not our fault she has nice brea-" 

"GET TO THE POINT, POTTER!" Lily yelled. Like she _needed_ to hear what girl’s breasts turned him on. Yet again he smirked. Today he could have put any Malfoy to shame. "Hm, jealous type, aren’t we? And finally, what am I doing here? I’m here because I knew you’d come here after you were released by Madame Pomfrey. I knew you weren’t going to spend the night because you are too headstrong to stay in a hospital for more than a few hours. Yet again, predictable. Am I getting you enraged yet, Evans? Have I crossed that line once more?" 

Lily’s eyes burned. Howdare he say she was jealous? How _dare_ he follow her and call her predictable? She would get him. She was just so angry and so blinded by her fury that she just...broke. 

She screamed in rage and threw a punch to his right jaw. James leaned backwards causing Lily to fall forward. She hadn’t thought of what would happen if she missed. Oh shit. 

But instead of falling to the ground she fell into James who pulled her up on the branch he was on and laid her back. 

"And I knew that punch was coming because Lily...you are predictable." James whispered as he hovered over her slightly. Lily’s arms and one of her legs were hanging off the edge of the branch. James feet were in the crevice between two branches and held her still with one hand and held on to a branch with his other. 

He was so close. His breath smelled minty as if he just brushed his teeth and his eyes were looking right into hers. The heaving of his chest was visible and if he was a few centimeters closer he’d be pressing into her. 

"Predictable, eh? I’m predictable James?" Lily questioned. "Then what do you call this?" Lily sensually moved her head upwards and put her lips right next to James. "Do you call this predictable?" Lust was oozing out of his every pore as Lily brushed her lips against his cheek. "Do you call _this_ predictable?" She yelled as she kneed him in the groin. He stood up quickly and Lily thankfully caught a branch before she fell. 

"You _bitch_!" He shouted, "Merlin! Fuck you, Evans! Fuck you!" He yelled. This time he was angry and Lily was taunting him. "You asked for it, just you fucking wait." James shouted as he made his way painfully out of the tree. He whistled twice and his broom came flying towards him and in a few seconds he had disappeared. 

Lily sat back in satisfaction as he flew away. She looked around happily as she re-played what just happened in here mind. As amusing as it was she couldn’t help but to remember how James pushed himself against her and...the scratching. What was it that James was scratching before he scared her? She had no idea where it was and didn’t want to be stuck in the tree when James returned so she jumped out of the branches and grabbed her bag and quickly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She’d find it next time. 

Lily threw her bag on her bed, quickly read Arabella’s letter, took a quick shower to rid herself of James and then made her way back out. 

She didn’t return that night until one in the morning but while she was gone she had received another letter from Arabella. It spoke of James and his concern for Lily’s health but Arabella probably wrote it before Lily had hit James in the tree or he just failed to mention it to her. 

Lily sighed as she crawled into bed and fell asleep. She didn’t care if James’ threat was empty (even though it probably wasn’t) and she didn’t care if he did anything to her. All that mattered at the moment was sleeping and not caring for once in her life. 

"Predictable my _ass_ ," she whispered as she drifted off to the world in her mind that she _wished_ was real.

**AN: Thanks Philippa for betaing for me. It turned out to be quite amusing.** ♥ **And I hope you all like the second installment of Which To Bury.**

**-twilight__love**


End file.
